The Hidden Smile of A Prince
by maiuayame
Summary: Yuki is in love with someone and Kyo wants to know who it is. Rated T for safety nothing to bad. Please read and review Oh and I own nothing.


Yuki had been acting stranger and stranger the last few days. He hadn't been fighting with Kyo or even arguing with him in fact he'd been bluntly ignoring him and avoiding him. His grades were starting to slip to average and he drew himself back a lot more. He hadn't been patronizing Kyo at all and no one knew why. Well almost no one knew why, but there was one other person who did. That person was none other than the Tohru Honda, she knew.

She knew exactly what was wrong. The thing was Yuki had a crush on someone and she knew that if that person knew his problem would be solved. But she couldn't do that, her mom always said a secret is meant for one person and the people they share it with.

She wasn't even supposed to know she had only found out one day from being up late one night cleaning up a bit when she was a bit restless.

She'd heard him mumbling swears to his crushes name and whisper/screaming why he had to love him now and how he'd hate him forever. The rare swears sounded foreign on his lips and the words of hatr even more so but Tohru knew that wasn't true but the whole love thing was new and she never thought she'd hear it from the prince's mouth. It did make her happy to hear though, but she never bought it up to him and never even tampered with anything.

Now Kyo was absolutely steaming with anger at the rat. He was obviously upset…why wasn't he trying to fight him like he normally did when he was in a bad mood. When Kyo finally had, had enough he stormed into Yuki's room (while the rat was tending to something outside) and looked for clues. Why was the rat doing this?

That's when he found it Yuki's diary…no he meant journal only girls kept diaries. He flipped to the last three pages to see what had been going through the rat's head these past few days. He read silently to himself one of the more recent entries:?

**Dear journal,**

**I think I love him I'm pretty sure I do but I don't think he loves me back…who could? Well except for Tohru and but I still think she's a bit crazy and I love her…not like that just as a friend. Besides even if she did like me I'm gay no not bi not bi curious not on the gay bi side no none of that. I am GAY. But I got to go now or I'll be late for school.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

So Yuki was gay that explained a bit of his withdraw, if he were embarrassed it would give him a reason not to want to be around people. Then the question lingered: why would he be embarrassed. There was no reason to be honestly has he seen his older brother, Ayame or some of the boys that lust over him at school. Kyo knew he was on a tight schedule so he read the next entry again to himself looking for more answers like who did the rat love anyway.

**Dear journal,**

**I tried to take myself out of class today so I could just think to myself, it worked. But I was ready to cry my heart out and just tell him wouldn't it be easier to just tell him and if he makes fun of me at least I can say I told him, right? I took a nap when I came from school today. I dreamed of him he was holding me and caressing me it wasn't anything very sexual, just simple touches and him telling me he loved me. I wish I could tell him I want to but I can't. I am so weak for that. I also hate him for it, why should I love him all he is…is I don't know but I know he's something.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Kyo couldn't help but to think to himself, 'no you're not.' as he read the next short entry, todays entry.

_**Dear journal,**_

_**I don't know what to say or do with myself anymore I dream even more vibrantly about him the words he'd say to me. It reminds me now I haven't told you who it is that I'm in love with. I'll tell now because I'm going for a walk to clear my head. **_

_**The person I love the one I've been writing about for over a year in this little book is the cat.**_

_**I am in love with Kyo.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

Kyo dropped the journal and sat down on Yuki's bed. The rat loved him? The rat he himself desired, he lusted for, he loved, loved him back and he didn't even know it. Kyo shook his head, could it be a trick? No.

Shigure couldn't copy Yuki's hand writing and Tohru is too kind hearted.

So Kyo in that moment knew what he had to do, he got up with the journal shuffled down the steps, slipped on his shoes and headed out to find the rat. When he found him he was tending to his garden, the strawberries to be exact.

Kyo took in each detail of Yuki's face and he saw it. The sorrow the rat was feeling his tear streaked face that he wasn't trying to hide since he thought he was alone. Kyo watched as he got up, ready to head back and chose then to make an appearance.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"Yuki," he said it so quietly that Yuki himself barely heard it but he looked up tears on his face visible and unhidden. Kyo walked over to the boy and gripped his shoulder with one hand while the other caressed his cheek and brushed away the tears.

"Yuki, I love you," said the cat as he held Yuki with a tight embrace and then just as his lips would have touched the others-….

He realized that was not happening, Kyo was still standing next to his hiding place eying Yuki with those cat like eyes. It was then Yuki realized he was crying, finally, finally crying. He let himself drop to the ground…the journal in Kyo's hands was too much for him, it was past his breaking point, and everyone had a breaking point even the supposed perfect prince.

"Yuki," Kyo whispered once again as he walked over to the crying rat and knealed down in front of him. "Yuki," Kyo tilted his head up so that he could look him in the eyes. Yuki didn't have the strength to look at him now and tried to turn away from the orange haired boy but Kyo wasn't going to let him do that.

"You read it didn't you? Yuki asked his heart still aching from the word he didn't want to hear but he imagined they'd be his to hear soon.

"Only the last three pages if that makes you feel any better….I….I love you too Yuki."

"I know you ha- wait did you say you loved me?"

"Yeah don't tell me those rat ears of yours are going deaf," said Kyo as he looked into his prices eyes smiling the realest smile he'd given in a long time. Yuki smiled back but it wasn't the same it was the famous smile that some didn't even believe in, it was his hidden smile. The smile only Tohru Honda had seen and that was just nothing more than a guess and now Kyo has seen it, and it is the smile of a prince.

Kyo pressed his lips to the smile and of course Yuki knew this was real it was finally real and he'd never been so happy. He was so happy that his tears of sadness turned into tears of happiness.

"Yuki," Kyo asked as he and the rat rose off the ground still hand and hand, facing each other.

"Yes Kyo, what is it?"

"You don't hate me do you?"

Yuki blanked and then quickly shook his head, "no I'm sorry Kyo I was venting and I was more mad at myself than anything never you…honestly."

"Alright don't go getting girly on me oh and another thing maybe we can tell Tohru… but not Shigure, he might go back and tell that damn Akito."

Yuki shivered at the thought and agreed.

As they entered the house still hand in hand Tohru smiled, "it's good to know you two are getting along well dinner will be done soon oh and you should know that it'd be good luck for all of you to kiss at midnight on New Year's this year…or next year I'm not sure but anyway it's be a good idea."

Tohru walked away leaving Kyo and Yuki a bit stunned but they considered what she said.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I just wanted to say that Kyo and I took some advice form Tohru and we learned something, well no we did something…we broke the curse of the zodiac and now we can only turn into animals when we want not when we hug a girl or anything and now there will be more animals and it won't be like it used to be us "original zodiac members" including Kyo are more respected and held in a very high place for people but other sacred animals like bears, canaries, etc. spirits will possess all of us no skip generation or anything. When we asked Tohru how she knew she just smiled said sometimes things are better left secret than known by the world. All I know is that I'm happy and Kyo's happy and we're not as cursed as we used to be and I can live with that.**_

_**Forever Kyo's**_

_**Yuki**_

_**p.s. Cats are great in bed.**_


End file.
